1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage and dispensing receptacles, and in particular to a dispensing receptacle for drafting tools and instruments.
2. Brief Statement of The Prior Art
Large, flat objects such as the triangles, templates, shields, pens, pencils, dividers, compasses, etc., used for drafting are cumbersome and no efficient storage system has been provided which will readily store the instruments for easy access and retrival. Some draftsmen tie cords to the instruments and secure one end of each cord to their drafting table. Other draftsmen place these instruments in trays and drawers of the drafting tables. Typically, some of the instruments fall to the floor or become jumbled with other instruments in a drawer or tray, and the instruments are often lost or damaged, and are located or retrived only with difficulty, and after interrupting the drafting operation.